


Peueños amigos

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El momento que selló su amistad, es decir, cuando realmente comenzaron a ser amigos y no sólo dos niños que juegan juntos, fue cuando tenían 12 años y el chico que le gustaba a I-pin la rechazó de una forma cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peueños amigos

El momento que selló su amistad, es decir, cuando realmente comenzaron a ser amigos y no sólo dos niños que juegan juntos, fue cuando tenían 12 años y el chico que le gustaba a I-pin la rechazó de una forma cruel.

Lambo la encontró en el cuarto que compartían, golpeando un saco de arena que Tsuna les había colgado para entrenar y llorando copiosamente.

— ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? — había preguntado.

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! — le había gritado I-pin, algo muy extraño en ella.

Fue la señora Sawada la que le contó esa tarde lo que ocurría, mientras le preparaba la merienda. Y Lambo, como buen compañero de cuarto y batalla que era, al día siguiente le dio una buena paliza (la primera en su vida que daba sin llorar o intercambiarse con su yo del futuro) al muchacho.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó esa tarde I-pin, tras regalarle una caja de chocolates por ‘defender su honor’.

— Porque eres mi mejor amiga — contestó Lambo, convidándole alguno de los bombones.

La sonrisa que le dedicó I-pin fue la más linda que el chico había visto jamás.


End file.
